Drabbling
by NasuadaNightstalker
Summary: A collection of drabbles, based around random pairings from different eras. Please read and enjoy! 31/07/09 - Sorry for the delay in writing, I've had some sirius computer problems, but more to come soon!
1. Air Hostess: Teddy and James Sirius

_Authors Note: Hi! This is the first drabble of my collection. They will vary in content and level of smut, this one's pretty tame for me! Its based on James/Teddy around seventh year. Enjoy, please review after. Danke! =D_

_Dedication: C. Adrien Cummings for inspiring me to write this. Read A Drabble a Day, it's fantastic!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the world of HP, sob. All I own is my tea-filled Padfoot mug and recycled notepad :( Though my mug is cool..._

****

* * *

**Teddy and James Sirius**

Teddy mock bowed to the rest of the class and strode back to his seat. The others applauded, most still laughing at the insanely girly way Teddy had read out the Herbology instructions. James, sat at the back as ever, was pretending to throw roses.

'Thinking of being an air hostess?' James called out, raising even more laughs.

'You just want me to wear a mini skirt.' Teddy smiled and winked.

'Now that would be good.'

The rest of the class were in stitches including, though reluctantly, Professor Longbottom.

'Maybe later.' Teddy winked again, before whispering in James's ear. 'Definitely.'


	2. Licking: Tonks and Remus

_Authors Note: Ooh, my second drabble already! I like the way this one turned out without too much smut. It's set before Tonks has the best kid after (lovely Teddy =D). Enjoy!_

_Dedication: To I am Animal. She's James to my Sirius and the best frenemy ever, apart from Jess of course ;D To her, I say: Trashy biker look is the best =D_

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I want Sirius, I do not own him. Or anyone else. Life sucks :(_

****

* * *

Remus and Tonks

He was doing it again, licking her ear like it was Honeyduke's chocolate. It secretly _really _turned her on but she pretended to be annoyed.

'Stop it! It tickles!'

'Make me.'

So she did. She screwed up her face and her ear was four times its normal size. Remus jumped off his chair in shock, landing in a tangle of limbs. She smiled mischievously, then helped him up.

'Dora, that was unfair!'

'Well, you asked for it. Every bit you lick, the bigger it'll go.'

'Is that an invitation?'

'Only if you want me to be right.'

'Bring it on.'


	3. Cupcake: Colin and Vincent

_Authors Note: Ooh, I like this one. Bad mental images though... -shudders- Anyway, please read and enjoy, despite the odd pairing =D_

_Dedication: To Moony for helping me and Prongsie with Maths/History and making us laugh. If you're reading this, thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: Me no own. Me sad. Me do Time Warp to make self feel happier._

****

* * *

Colin and Vincent

They'd been together since the now infamous cupcake incident. Colin, who had developed a rather tragic crush on Ginny Weasley, had levitated a love-potion filled cupcake above the entrance to the Great Hall. Unfortunately he had overlooked the fact that Ginny didn't like glace cherries. She walked straight past it. The next person to leave the hall had been Vincent Crabbe. He had grabbed the pastry and the rest was history: far too many people had then walked in on them fucking like rabbits in abandoned classrooms. The rumours were that Crabbe bottomed, while Colin was very happy to provide…


	4. Birthday Treat: James and Remus

_I'm really sorry for not writing sooner! -slaps self- I was jsut so busy with other stuff, so this is later than I wanted it to be. I hope this doesn't disappoint! Dedicated to I am Animal, who this was written for in honour of her other birthday. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****James and Remus**

He had only been up for five minutes, yet he had already been snogged ten times, hand fed about a kilogram of Honeyduke's chocolate and had more bear hugs than it is normally possible for one teenage boy to receive.

And all from one person.

'Was that a good start to your birthday?'

Remus was sat on James's lap, smiling down at the birthday boy.

'Well…'

Remus turned worried: James was frowning slightly.

'What's wrong? Tell me, Prongs!'

'There's one thing missing…'

'What?'

'Sex. Now.'

Remus, relieved, was happy to oblige. James had the best start to a birthday ever.


	5. Whispers: Rose and Lily

_Yes, another drabble! Lucky things... This was my first ever drabble actually, so I hope you like it. Please read and review, so I know what you think. By the way, feel free to request things, so I don't resort to the Padfoot mug for ideas =D Dedicated to Ghost of Bambi, a complete genius at fanfics._

**

* * *

**

**Rose and Lily**

'Hey, cousin.' Rose said, smiling, as she laced her arm around Lily's waist. Only the very keen-eyed could possibly see her fingers as they stroked the skin beneath Lily's waistband.

'Hey Rose.'

Lily smiled too; a smile that lit up her face.

'Are we still on for Friday?'

Everyone around them saw this as an innocent question, a planned study session. Only the pair knew that it was a lot less innocent than that.

Lily grinned and softly, almost imperceptibly, ran her finger down Rose's back, underneath her T-shirt.

'I can't wait.' she whispered in her ear. 'I can't wait.'


	6. Deals: Tonks and Remus Two

_a/n: hello! i love this drabble, because i like the idea ;D it's a sequel to the first remus/tonks one, so yeah. enjoy! its dedicated to Hwessicar, for inspiring my Tonks. You will never read this, but it's for you. we must try this sometime ;D_

**

* * *

**

**Remus and Tonks 2**

An hour and some _very_ dirty behaviour later, Tonks was proved wrong. Apparently it's hard to Metamorphasise any part that your fiancé is licking suggestively, especially when his licking triggers a massive orgasm when his tongue explores your hole. They'd both agree that it was a worthwhile experiment though…

'Told you that you wouldn't manage it.'

They were lying, naked, on the bed, curled up together. Remus was smirking. A lot.

'Well, it's rather difficult. What do you win?'

'The chance to lick you whenever I feel like it.'

'Ok, whatever. Will I live to regret this?'

'Oh, you will.'


	7. Day from Hell: Teddy and James Sirius

_an: Hey everyone! Sorry this has been so long in coming -slaps wrist- I hope that the cotent makes up for the wait though! This chapter is dedicated to hpgirl4ever, who gave me the prompt. I hope this fufills your requirements, and that your imagination can make you think about what Neville walked into ;D Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**James Sirius and Teddy Two**

Neville Longbottom was _not_ having a good day. First, Fred and Roxanne Weasley had tie-dyed the owls red and gold; a clever feat but then they didn't have to face a screaming Minerva afterwards. Then the Mandrakes needed re-potting, and his brand-new earphones turned out to be faulty. He didn't think he'd be able to hear properly again. Just to cap off the day from hell, he walked in on his best friend's son James and the boy's blue-haired boyfriend getting it on in his office. Needless to say, he remained locked in his bedroom for the rest of the day.


	8. The Lord Demands: Narcissa and Bellatix

_an: Hey everyone! I have no idea how my wierd and twisted mind came up with this, but oh well, it is quite interesting =D Dedicated to Chloe (cba with the two dots), my odd friend at school who will never read this but who, insanely, inspired this drabble. Please enjoy, and make sure you review! Thank you!_**

* * *

**

**Narcissa and Bellatrix**

Another Saturday, and Voldermort was requesting one of his more… unexpected pleasures. Death Eaters were lined up along the wall, looking nervous. Some were even shaking.

'Tonight, I will have… Narcissa.'

The woman in question whimpered.

'And… Bellatrix.'

'But, my lord, we are sisters!' Bellatrix exclaimed, but she was shushed by the others.

'Everyone else may go.'

The remaining Death Eaters filed out, leaving them alone.

'Now, you two, I am in the mood for chaining today. Bellatrix, you will be handcuffed to that wall. Narcissa, undress her slowly then use this strap-on. I will sit here and pleasure myself. Begin.'


	9. Not Allowed: Albus Severus and Hugo

_an: Hello again people! First of all, i want to say thanks very very much for the reviews. I'm really glad you enjoy my little collection :) This drabble is one of my favouritist, because of the images it creates in my mind. I love incest! =D This is dedicated to C. Adrien Cummings, again, for being a wonderful reviewer and amazing drabble writer. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Albus and Hugo**

'Shit.'

'Oh, Albus. Oh!'

'Fuck, I love you!'

The boys were meeting in the Room of Requirement for the second time this week. They were lying on a bed together. Albus had his jeans and boxer-shorts pushed down. Hugo was lying underneath him, completely naked. As they rotated their pelvises and ground their cocks together, both were crying out in orgasmic bliss.

'Oh, Oh, OH!'

As Albus slid his lubricated cock into Hugo's entrance, Hugo moaned and Albus pushed harder. They both knew that as family this just wasn't allowed, but that didn't stop Hugo coming again mere seconds later.


End file.
